thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Beast
Episode Information Main Episode 7:59 Ryantprewitt: AN EPISODE WILL NOW START * ' : "LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA"' * ' : "DAKOTA WAS HUMILIATED AND I DECIDED AFTER SHE LOOKED TERRIBLE SHE MUST ALWAYS BE IN PUBLIC I WAS GONNA SHAVE HER BUT AFTER WHAT PRICELESS THING Lindsay DID I DECIDED IT WAS ENOUGH FOR NOW IT'LL MAKE IT WORSE WHEN SHE'S BLONDE AGAIN"' * ' : "DAKOTA DECIDED TO USE TYLER WHILE MAKING AN ALLIANCE WITH LEONARD AND SAMMY"' * ' : "LEONARD HAD HIS PLAN REVEALED TO TWO PEOPLE OF HIS CHOICE BUT RYAN IS GROWING SUSPICIOUS THOUGHT TO BE A "BEAST" BY SHAWN"' * ' : "LINDS AND PERRY GOT TOGETHER AND TYLER GOT OVER LINDSAY"' * ' : "BUT IS STILL IN AN ALLIANCE WITH HER AND PERRY"' * ' : "JO NOTICED NOAH'S IRREGULAR SADNESS"' * ' : "AND DAWN MADE FRIENDS WITH PERRY"' * ' : "LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NOW"' * ' : "ON"' * ' : "TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "BEGINS!"' YOU MAY NOW SPEAK 7:59 Shovel Night: brb 7:59 Superdawnfan: oh come on lols 7:59 Ryantprewitt: * : *has a dream to where he is fighting the cogs over at toontown* * : *wakes up* 8:00 Superdawnfan: shovel will sub noah while I sub Lindsay ok? 8:00 Ryantprewitt: Okay. 8:01 Superdawnfan: * : Hey um ryan I sense something terrible has happened while you left your hometown 8:02 Ryantprewitt: * : *wakes up after he hears what dawn said* Huh? Oh No. O_O I think I know what's going on. * : *calls ryan on skype somehow hearing what dawn had said* THAT'S RIGHT RYAN! I HAVE TAKEN OVER TOONTOWN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * : YOU SON OF A B***H. Once i'm done with this game show, I will go over there and I will kick your ASS! >:O 8:05 Superdawnfan: * : *kisses ryan* um perry told me to do this 8:05 Shovel Night: I SAID BRB 8:05 Superdawnfan: XD is that a back? lols you're chars didn't come in lols we didn't make em all that happened was dawn/ryan interaction 8:06 Shovel Night: NO ITS NOT A BACK ITS AN IM BUSY PLZ PAUSE sorry caps 8:06 Superdawnfan: lols sorry 8:07 Ryantprewitt: XDDDDDDDDDD 8:07 Shovel Night: Im back I PLAY POKEMON GO EVERYDAY 8:07 Superdawnfan: XD RESUME ok now right shovel? 8:08 Shovel Night: ye 8:09 Superdawnfan: * : Um just * : ik you can't help you're feelings and feel kinda sorry and you're a nice guy and perry told me to give you a chance and everything * : also you were enough of a hero to take care of your own town well while you could ryan * : Dakota Sammy * : we need to talk about our strategy 8:16 Shovel Night: * : I have the best strategy 8:16 Ryantprewitt: * : *gasps at this and after thinking about this for a bit, he then gives dawn a smile* Thanks. :) I really appreciate it. I also like that you protect innocent animals from danger. I'm an animal lover as well and I can see it through your aura that your really a nice girl after all. *thinks about my fear and shivers* I don't like spiders though but other than those, I'm glad your doing everything you can to save all the animals that you can out there. 8:17 Superdawnfan: * : I think we need to get out Tyler now that he's finished his purpose then perry he's too smart he might fifure out what we're doing than get rid of linds 8:17 Shovel Night: * : No, bitch. Tyler is an extra vote 8:18 Superdawnfan: * : ik you wanted to use him so we might be able to give him one more day and eliminate perry first * : but after that he's done 8:18 Shovel Night: * : I say Noah first, then perry, then Tyler 8:19 Ryantprewitt: * : O.O Wow. Just Wow. I guess i'll be expecting a Ryawn soon. LOL Ryawn. Anyways, I'll be planning to join the show soon as a contestant. 8:19 Superdawnfan: * : eh noah 8:19 Shovel Night: * : At least perry is useful in challenges. 8:19 Superdawnfan: * : he's no social threat and on the other team if we wanted to rid of someone 8:19 Ryantprewitt: * : WAIT WHAT! O_O *looks at the chairman in shock* * : and how are you gonna do that? 8:20 Superdawnfan: * ' : "I PROMISED HIM NEXT SEASON"' 8:20 Shovel Night: * : Hes useless. Dead weight. Nothing. Garbage. Waste of semen. 8:20 Superdawnfan: * : on the other team I'd suggest ryan he at least imposes a threat 8:20 Shovel Night: * : 8:21 Ryantprewitt: * : *in her head, she knows she refuses to vote off ryan* 8:22 Superdawnfan: * : I need to let this out to someone it's * : Lindsay PERRY AND I ARE IN AN ALLIANCE! *SHOUTS LOUD ENOUGH FOR ISLAND TO HEAR* * : I'M BAD WITH SECRETS 8:23 Shovel Night: * : *slaps the back of his head* YOU F***ING IDIOT!!! 8:24 Superdawnfan: * : see what if linds dyed your hair to weaken your emotion and Tyler took advantage of you when you were weak and had few allies and knew you were in emotional pain * : ik you were using him but what if he was using you * : don't be too harsh on him 8:25 Shovel Night: * : Ugh... I guess youre right * : THE BITCH LET OUT A SECRET THAT IS LIKE A MILLION DOLLAR MISTAKE 8:26 Superdawnfan: * : we can add to the alliance but we'll need to win until the merge and if not hope Tyler is out first * : WHAT?! * : what do you mean hope I'm out first? 8:27 Shovel Night: * : You are probably the worst one on our team, not gonna lie. 8:28 Superdawnfan: * : but I'm very athletic * : just not flexible or having good coordination * : or good resistance etc 8:29 Ryantprewitt: * : Whatever, see ya sucka. *hangs up on the chairman* 8:29 Superdawnfan: * : um I don't wanna be mean Tyler but perry can you explain what the plan is * : just to make sure we stay on together * : *conf* I hate betraying Tyler like this 8:31 Shovel Night: * : The plan is to get you out/ 8:32 Superdawnfan: * : WHY?! WHY ME?! 8:32 Shovel Night: * : Youre a complete f***ing idiot 8:32 Ryantprewitt: * : *thinks about whether he should keep his goth look or not and he decides to keep it for now.* 8:33 Superdawnfan: * : NOAH I'M SO SORRY * : Don't commit suicide just 8:33 Shovel Night: * : Im not going to... here... 8:33 Superdawnfan: * : ik you feel like life is against you with you're social anxiety and wanting to push people away and you came here to escape * : but get looked down upon and wanna be above others since you were always on the bottom * : THAT'S WHAT WAS WRONG?! 8:34 Shovel Night: * : Well... yeah... 8:34 Superdawnfan: * : and how you've felt like you're opinions have been neglected lately but there will be people who miss you unlike what you think 8:35 Shovel Night: * : SSsuuuuurrree. I guess the next thing is that the holocost didnt happen 8:36 Superdawnfan: * : I'm the best player on the team 8:37 Shovel Night: * : Keep telling yourself that, bro. 8:37 Superdawnfan: * : you are destined for great things I know the main thing causing doubt was * : the person closest to you the only functional family member your mother recently died is that correct if so you know I know enough about people's thoughts don't you? 8:39 Shovel Night: * : Um... Youre creepy... and yes... 8:40 Superdawnfan: * : There are people who I know that care but aren't very good at showing it 8:41 Ryantprewitt: * : *decides to cover his goth look up by using purple dye* 8:42 Superdawnfan: * : there are some people who I'd take their place in elimination if given the oppurtunity * : that includes you and ryan are a couple of em * : hey um Jo * : what? 8:46 Shovel Night: * : Whatever... you're trying to cheer me up 8:46 Superdawnfan: * : why would I care how you feel if I didn't care about you * : I think you commiting suicide would only further intents of the money 8:47 Ryantprewitt: * : *decides to go outside to the docks barepawed to dip his toes in the water since he has nothing else to do and he gets a Skype call by his cousin bryce* 8:48 Superdawnfan: * : THERE'S SO MUCH STUPIDER PEOPLE Leonard MAKES US LOSE EVERYTIME * : AND Shawn IS ON THE OTHER TEAM BUT IF WE DIDN'T HAVE SOMEONE DUMBER HE'D BE GONE SPEAKING OF WHICH WHERE ARE Shawn DAVE AND IZZY? 8:49 Shovel Night: * : Tyler shut the f*** up. Leonard is next 8:50 Superdawnfan: * : but Tyler revealed our alliance all we can hope before Leonard goes is the least favorable alliance member of ours goes 8:50 Ryantprewitt: * : *goes to ryan* Hey Ryan. You okay? :) 8:51 Superdawnfan: * : SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET SMART * : I'm sorry *cries* I thought I was always smart that really hurt my feelings 8:51 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. I feel better now. * : Hey Ryan! It's bryce. You need to see this hilarious video dude! 8:51 Shovel Night: * : *hugs Lindsay to comfort her* Tyler YOU DICK!!! 8:51 Ryantprewitt: * : *immediately joins the call* DO NOT F**KING SEE THAT VIDEO! >:O 8:52 Superdawnfan: * : sorry just I don't want to lose a million dollars I'm normally nice was just kinda mad * ' : "well ryan since I want to make things harder I stole all your electronics"' 8:53 Ryantprewitt: * : What? 8:53 Superdawnfan: * ' : "then the ones you have now for those *throws water on pc*"' 8:53 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh shoot. * : Oh Crap! 8:53 Superdawnfan: * ' : "communication with the outside world"' 8:54 Ryantprewitt: * : Welp, Rip ryan. 8:54 Superdawnfan: * ' : "gives a slight unfair advantage you may receive nots for big news"' 8:54 Ryantprewitt: * : Oh shut up Chairman. -.- 8:54 Superdawnfan: *notes * : yeah where are Shawn izzy and dave? 8:55 Ryantprewitt: * : *sigh* * : I guess your right about that. -.- 8:56 Superdawnfan: * ' : "but only if deemed important"' 8:57 Shovel Night: * : *Escalates slowly from trashcan* wait for the perfect moment... * : *eating* 8:57 Superdawnfan: * ' : IZZY WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN MY CABIN?' 8:57 Shovel Night: * : *tackles him and puts him in a choke hold* DIE ZOMBIE!!!!! * : ACK!!! GET OFF ME!!! 8:58 Superdawnfan: * ' : *chases izzy with butcherknife* YOU STOLE MY RECIPE' 8:59 Shovel Night: * : RYAN HELP!!! * : *takes out a knife* 8:59 Ryantprewitt: * : *laptop survives the water* Sorry guys. I gotta go. If my laptop breaks, I'll see you guys when I get home and we will just buy all of my electronics back. We got the money for it. * : Aw man. * : I'll see the video real quick though. * : Oh F**king Christ! Chris, Throw his laptop into the freaking sea already Chris! I refuse to be embarrassed dressed as Dakota acting stupid and getting a rake hit in my face and slipping on a banana peel singing a girly song! *Covers mouth* * : Oh no! *Flies towards Shawn* 9:00 Superdawnfan: * : *kicks Shawn off* * : that what you needed? 9:01 Ryantprewitt: * : *beats up Shawn and saves Dave* 9:01 Shovel Night: * : *flies back into trashcan* * : *catching breath* 9:01 Ryantprewitt: * : Did I help you Dave? :) * : you okay? 9:01 Shovel Night: * : Yes you both did... thank you... 9:01 Ryantprewitt: * : No Problem. 9:02 Shovel Night: * : And im fine... 9:02 Superdawnfan: * : *pulls dave aside* * : I have a tiny problem with my alliance 9:02 Ryantprewitt: * : *flies back to the docks and he did hear what the chairman have said and he dies laughing* * : *does the same* * : UGH! Come On! 9:02 Shovel Night: * : What? Alliance? Who? Why me? Whats wrong? 9:03 Superdawnfan: * : dawn recently admitted to not voting with the alliance and based on the fact she's been with ryan I fear those two may be taking advantage of me they both voted Shawn over izzy and another thing * : due to this I need the two to be kept apart Shawn think ryan is an "evil beast" so it should be easy to get rid of him * : so * : I need a way to get rid of him and someone I can trust to replace him clearly you're one of the smartest guys here so * : I thought you'd be best to take to the final 4 9:05 Ryantprewitt: * : *sees the video of the chairman mocking Dakota in an embarrassing and humorous way for both himself and Dakota and both ryan and bryce dies laughing. Dakota was able to hear the audio from the background* 9:05 Superdawnfan: * : you in? I mean if not it's a 4 people alliance we could always eliminate you 9:05 Ryantprewitt: * : That's it! I'M F***ING OUTTA HERE! GOODBYE! *Hangs up* 9:06 Shovel Night: * : Of course i am! *conff* Sweet! Im going to final four! And Shawn isnt! 9:07 Superdawnfan: * : *conf* now I have someone to drag and loss of an expendable member nice guy ryan 3 votes noah me and dave only need a fourth 9:08 Ryantprewitt: * : Welp, thanks for showing me the video bryce. XD It was so hilarious, I almost fell in the water with my laptop. LOL. Anyways, gotta go. * : No Problem. XD I can't believe the chairman would do that. Anyways, see ya! If I dont get to contact you on Skype, We can contact each other in our heads. * : I'm glad we have the ability to do that. See ya dude. :) Bye! *Waves* * : bye ryan. :) *Waves* * : *hangs up* 9:09 Superdawnfan: * ' : *steals computer and sends it home*' * ' : IZZY WHERE ARE YOU' 9:10 Shovel Night: * : Dead hopefully. 9:10 Ryantprewitt: * : Eh. I don't care. * : *relaxes* 9:10 Superdawnfan: * : you don't care where izzy is 9:11 Shovel Night: * : *has her tied up in trashcan* 9:11 Superdawnfan: * : wow what a neglectful and mean team member sure thought you were better than that and more caring ryan 9:11 Ryantprewitt: * : ? 9:11 Superdawnfan: * : *cuts the rope and frees izzy* 9:11 Ryantprewitt: * : Is someone in trouble? 9:11 Superdawnfan: * : YES IZZY WAS MISSING TWAT * : AND YOU SAID YOU DON'T CARE NOW DISVALUING HER AS A PERSON HOW COULD YOU RYAN 9:12 Ryantprewitt: * : I didn't say I didn't care about Izzy! 9:12 Superdawnfan: * : *whispers* you're que dave *winks* 9:12 Ryantprewitt: * : I said I didn't care about my laptop being taken away. I didnt know Izzy was kidnapped! 9:13 Shovel Night: * : *has spear* ZOMBIE LOVER!!! *throws at jo* 9:13 Superdawnfan: * : so you don't pay attention to your own teams troubles but your own what a selfish cat * : WOAH *dodges catches and chases Shawn with it* 9:13 Ryantprewitt: * : *pushes Jo out of the way from the spear* * : *gets hit with the spear* 9:14 Superdawnfan: * : GET BACK COWARD 9:14 Ryantprewitt: * : Ow. 9:14 Superdawnfan: * : get hit with your own fire Shawn 9:14 Ryantprewitt: * : Shawn! Your insaneness has gone too far! 9:14 Superdawnfan: * : YK What Shawn I have a compromise 9:15 Ryantprewitt: * : you are hurting innocent lives! 9:15 Superdawnfan: * : if you get rid of ryan 9:15 Ryantprewitt: * : What!?!?!?!?!? 9:15 Superdawnfan: * : I'll stop helping the zombies * : sound good? 9:15 Ryantprewitt: * : Look. I'm so sorry. * : *he means it* 9:16 Shovel Night: * : Sure! Hes an evil beast! 9:16 Ryantprewitt: * : No I'm not! 9:16 Superdawnfan: * : LIKE AN EVIL BEAST WOULD SAY?! 9:17 Shovel Night: * : EXACTLY!!! 9:17 Ryantprewitt: * : I was just distracted and no one called me okay! * : I didn't get notified that Izzy was in danger by this crazed zombie killing maniac! 9:18 Superdawnfan: * : now izzy since I saved you from Shawn *whisers you owe me* * : I won't ask to eliminate ryann he has enough votes I mean after he's gone 9:19 Ryantprewitt: * : What does he think I am!?!?!?!?!? Oh, I don't know. A zombie cat!?!?!?!? * : *conf* I refuse to be voted off this early. 9:19 Superdawnfan: * : *conf* I have dave ryan noah's and my vote * : if he loses he's toast * : I meant if we lose but let's be honest it's his loss 9:20 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* What's her deal! I have Dawn, Perry, and Sammy on my side as well as a few others. I think its official. The alliance is over. 9:21 Superdawnfan: RYAN PLAY SOME IZZY I'D HAVE STARTED THE CHALLENGE IF YOU USED IZZY BY NOW XD 9:22 Ryantprewitt: * : Wait. I play Izzy? 9:22 Superdawnfan: yes 9:22 Ryantprewitt: * : HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:22 Superdawnfan: I've been pming you that XD 9:22 Ryantprewitt: I'm on mobile. L Lol 9:22 Superdawnfan: * ' : YOU STOLE MY RECIPE THAT GIRL WILL PAY' 9:22 Shovel Night: * : *Flips out of trashcan* 9:22 Superdawnfan: * ' : *Shoots at izzy with meat cannon*' 9:23 Ryantprewitt: * : *dodges and shoots back at chef with a paintball gun* 9:24 Superdawnfan: * : *sneaks into izzy's pocket and steals it back* HERE YOU GO CHEF *throws recipe to chef* * : NOW I THINK OUR ALLIANCE NEEDS TO BE SPOKEN ABOUT 9:25 Ryantprewitt: * : *shoots at both Jo and chef with her paintball gun* 9:25 Superdawnfan: * : *grabs izzy and strangles her* 9:25 Ryantprewitt: * : *chokes* 9:26 Superdawnfan: * : *let's go* only because noah told me to have mercy on my enemies 9:26 Ryantprewitt: * : *kicks Jo in the groin* *NVM 9:26 Superdawnfan: * ' : "TIME FOR A CHALLENGE"' 9:26 Ryantprewitt: * : Challenge? :) 9:26 Shovel Night: * : OH BOY!!! 9:27 Ryantprewitt: * : What do you got Chris? 9:27 Shovel Night: * : TIME TO BEAT SOME ZOMBIES!! 9:27 Superdawnfan: * ' : "today's challenge will be"' 9:28 Ryantprewitt: * : *goes out of the cave and is sneakily roaming around in the forest like a zombie. Only Shawn and ryan feels and notices him but they do not see him or hear him. They just feel him* 9:28 Superdawnfan: * ' : "you need to knock someone out on the other team keep them hostage canoe to the other island then canoe back here but the entire team needs to be together so while a team may have one person missing with the other team then it doesn't count"' * : well Shawn don't you want to lose and can't you knock out ryan for us so you lose I mean you'll vote him off afterwards and he is an evil beast after all 9:30 Shovel Night: i gtg 9:30 Ryantprewitt: * : HEY! >:O 9:30 Shovel Night: aorry fams :( 9:30 Ryantprewitt: * : Can you all JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! * : *is furious* 9:30 Superdawnfan: oh ok can ryan and I sub you I mean it's a two person rp but I don't wanna pause and resume constantly just tell us who you trust to sub who 9:31 Shovel Night: Dawn play perry And Shawn Ryan play dave ~ Shovel Night has left the chat. ~ 9:32 Ryantprewitt: Okay. 9:32 Superdawnfan: * : EVIL BEAST DIE *takes out spear and hits where it hurts* 9:33 Ryantprewitt: * : OW! * : YOU SON OF A! * : *jumps on Shawn and attacks him* * : LEAVE ME ALONE! 9:33 Superdawnfan: * : *then throws ryan in water and dunks him until he passes out* 9:34 Ryantprewitt: * : What was that for Shawn! He saved my life! -.- 9:34 Superdawnfan: * : GREAT I THINK THE ZOMBIE IS DEAD HERE YOU GO PERRY * : HE'S AN EVIL BEAST THE ONLY REASON HE'D SAVE IS * : IF * : YOU * : WERE * : A ZOMBIE 9:35 Ryantprewitt: * : That was seriously Unnecessary. -.- * : Your just Insane Shawn. 9:35 Superdawnfan: * : *passes ryan to perry 9:35 Ryantprewitt: * : *is still breathing but is unconscious* 9:35 Superdawnfan: * : thanks now team get on the canoes * : *throws ryan on there* * : OH NO YOU DON'T *Takes out shovel and beats the crap out of perry with it wasn't enough so beat him into the water and then banged his head against the dock then puts him under some sand to confirm he isn't breathing * : LET THE HUMANS BEAT THE ZOMBIE AND EVIL BEAST *throws perry on his teams canoes* NOW Lindsay go as fast as you can Leonard you're a wizard maybe you can awaken him 9:40 Ryantprewitt: * : FORGET RYAN FOR NOW! Jo, GO AS FAST AS YOU CAN. 9:40 Superdawnfan: * : Sammy think I should throw the challenge or we should win this one? 9:41 Ryantprewitt: * : *is worried about ryan* 9:41 Superdawnfan: * : I mean we need to win at least two challenges in case * : we don't want you to lose too do we? 9:41 Ryantprewitt: * : Just go. :( * : *sighs and whispers to Leonard* I just don't want ryan to go home. 9:42 Superdawnfan: * : but think this might be risky for us I mean linds has half the team * : and they're clearly targeting or at least messing with dakota * : one of us could be next 9:43 Ryantprewitt: * : True. :( 9:44 Superdawnfan: * : we don't want any allies to go home especially you so letting you make the decision 9:46 Ryantprewitt: * : *thinks about it* 9:46 Superdawnfan: * : is a close friend on our team with me and your best friend an alliance to take us far more important or a friend who you'll never see again after the show and you barely talk to who might just be using you more important * : ON THE SAME NOTE * : if we lose it's a 50/50 chance and Tyler may just lose 9:48 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* What am I going to do! If ryan's team loses, then ryan might go home! and If our team loses, I might have a chance I might lose Leonard. I just don't know what to do. 9:50 Superdawnfan: * : THAT'S IT I CAN'T JUST SIT AROUND MOPING ABOUT ME AND FEELING UNAPPRECIATED WITHOUT DESERVING IT I'LL GET THE BODIES FROM ANOTHER TEAM * : *steps on paddle which whacks self in the face* * : *isn't conscious * : *takes perry* I DIDN'T DO THAT ALL FOR NOTHING BUT LOADING A LOT OF BODIES 9:52 Ryantprewitt: * : I do want Tyler to go home. * : We can lose but we need to try and make it look like you didn't throw the challenge for us. 9:54 Superdawnfan: * : well it can look like I lost but hard to make it look like an accident * : *throws noah and ryan on her canoe* * : stop it zombie lover *fights jo* * : *loads the bodies* * : there got all of em but idk how to row Sammy can you do it 9:56 Ryantprewitt: * : Sure. *rows* 9:56 Superdawnfan: * : I kidna wanted to do something instead linds * : What? * : to do this *takes ores and whacks linds out* * : REVENGE Now *throws challenge and gives NN everyone knocked out* 9:59 Ryantprewitt: * : O.O * : ................ 9:59 Superdawnfan: * : wait what oh no don't get vengeful *throws his Dakota onto NN's canoes* * : SAMMY LEOANRD GET ON 9:59 Ryantprewitt: * : *gets on* 9:59 Superdawnfan: * : fine *gets on* * : NOOOOOOOOOOOO * : SAMMY ROW 10:00 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* Did Dakota just- Try to throw the challenge? * : *rows* 10:02 Superdawnfan: * : so dave remember to vote ryan 10:02 Ryantprewitt: * : Got it. * : *conf* Not gonna happen. * : HAHAHHAHAHAH! SO DOES THAT MEAN WE WIN!?!?!? 10:03 Superdawnfan: * ' : "quite the opposite izzy"' * ' : "your team just lost"' 10:03 Ryantprewitt: * : Ugh. 10:04 Superdawnfan: * : Ryan I just wanted to say ahead of time * : I'm sorry * : WE WON * : yeah yay winning 10:05 Ryantprewitt: * : *sighs sadly* * : :( I guess i'm a goner. I forgive you Dawn. :) For Everything that have happened. 10:06 Superdawnfan: * : *conf* Lindsay is going as soon as I get the chance so are you Tyler YOU LOST ME MY REVENGE * : remember after ryan's out Shawn is our next target and so on dave 10:07 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* I'm likely going to be a goner. :( 10:07 Superdawnfan: NOW THE NEGATIVE NEWBIES MAY VOTE IN OM 10:07 Ryantprewitt: * : *conf* Jo doesn't like me anymore for some reason. Why. 10:07 Superdawnfan: *pm THE ELIMINATION WILL NOW START * ' : "well it was a 4-3 vote"' * ' : "the first person safe is noah"' * : wait really? * : YES * ' : "dawn"' * : something bad is going to happen I sense it 10:12 Ryantprewitt: * : *is scared* 10:12 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Izzy"' 10:12 Ryantprewitt: * & : *They know that Ryan is going home and they are saddened about it* 10:13 Superdawnfan: izzy? Ryan 10:14 Ryantprewitt: * : YAY! * : KABOOM! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! * : *conf* DAMN! THAT GIRL IS CRAZY! 10:14 Superdawnfan: * ' : "dave"' 10:14 Ryantprewitt: * : Yes! * : *is watching on tv and is scared that ryan is going to get voted off* * : *is also watching on tv* GIVE ME THE POPCORN! I want to see Ryan's Elimination withhold! 10:16 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Jo"' * : obviously * ' : "and due to 4 votes"' * ' : "to three"' 10:16 Ryantprewitt: * : -.- *Ryan starts seeing static but no one else does* Huh? 10:17 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Shawn is safe and ryan is out"' 10:17 Ryantprewitt: * : :( * : Well, bye guys. It's been fun. :( 10:17 Superdawnfan: * ' : "would you like to guess who voted you off?"' * ' : "if correct you get a reward"' 10:18 Ryantprewitt: * : I know who did. It was Jo, Shawn, Noah, and Dawn. * : But I don't blame them for it. They didn't know who else to vote for. * : EXCEPT FOR Shawn! HE IS AN IDIOT! * : Agh. My head. 10:19 Superdawnfan: * ' : "eh"' * ' : "dawn didn't vote for you"' 10:19 Ryantprewitt: * : *continues seeing static. Dawn notices this as well as she can read ryan's head* * : I knew it. * : I was just guessing that I got 4 out of 3 votes. * : Wait. Can people from the other team vote as well? 10:20 Superdawnfan: * ' : "no"' * ' : "you however got most of it right"' * ' : "5/7 wanna see the confessionals?"' 10:21 Ryantprewitt: * : Okay. * : *exits the cave and prepares to attack ryan* **No one sees him YET* 10:22 Superdawnfan: * : *conf* the evil BEAST 10:22 Ryantprewitt: * : -.- * : Sorry Ryan. :( * : Yah. Sorry Man. * : It's fine you 2. You did the best you could to try and keep me safe. You 2 try and win for me. Okay. :) 10:23 Superdawnfan: * : RYAN * : voting ahead of time 10:23 Ryantprewitt: * : Seriously. -.- 10:24 Superdawnfan: * : wanna change my vote realized jo doesn't have the most ethical ways of doing things wait not jo Shawn ugh this is hard * ' : "I'll make it better by forcing you to stick to original vote"' 10:24 Ryantprewitt: * : -.- *A lightning strike hits the water and demon ryan sneaks under the docks* 10:26 Superdawnfan: * : ryan jo does care about me and I wanna do something for her 10:26 Ryantprewitt: * : -.- 10:26 Superdawnfan: * : Shawn he's a threat to the island great survival skills athletic etc but thinks everyone is a zombie * : Shawn he's insane * : Shawn only enough room for one psyco in this town * : ryan he and dawn are together they may just be using me dawn clearly admitted she voted for Shawn over izzy which would be ok if I wasn't so sure ryan was following and clearly we can't have two relationships in this alliance bye bye traitor 10:28 Ryantprewitt: * : THAT'S IT JO! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER! >:O * : *evolves under the docks so ryan has no chance of fighting back* * : AGH! *is feeling more static* * : My vision is blurry. * : Well bye guys. It's been fun. *sigh* * : *walks down to the docks* Why would they think i'm an evil beast. 10:31 Superdawnfan: * ' : "bye ryan"' 10:31 Ryantprewitt: * : Your not an evil beast. I AM. *demonic screams at ryan and attacks ryan with his claws and overpowers him* * : AH! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!!? 10:31 Superdawnfan: * : GO EVIL BEAST *THROWS ryan onto boat of losers for it to drive away* 10:31 Ryantprewitt: * : *continues attacking ryan while he is on the ground* * : AH! * : *has blood go everywhere from ryan* * : SOMEONE HELP ME! *Dawn saw the attack and it scares her* 10:32 Superdawnfan: * ' : on a baot where no one may tell' * ' : oh well animals coming up to save you' this ep has ended